


And I never wanted anything from you

by eminahinata



Series: Dog Days Are Over [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mention character(s) Doctor Who, Mention character(s) UNIT, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles siempre sabía demasiado. Y es el momento para que el resto se entere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude terminar éste capítulo. La serie se empezó a escribir antes que empezara la tercera temporada, así que no coincide con nada de ésta. Nada. Pero no pude evitar no introducir a Cora en la historia, así que será diferente de la del canon. (Y siento que mi Peter Hale es tan fuera de carácter…). El título es parte de la canción Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Los meses pasaron como si nada, el verano convirtiéndose en hojas secas y luego en un invierno cono poca nieve en el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hill  Y, como en cada invierno, llegó la época de fiestas. La casa se encontraba llena y el sentimiento que provocaba el tener a todos bajo el mismo techo era tan embriagador, que llegaba a menguar un poco el dolor que aún se cernía sobre la manada desde aquel terrible día de agosto.

Derek observó cómo Allison reía ante las travesuras de los niños, la pequeña niña en sus brazos todavía dormida a pesar del ruido a su alrededor.  Jordán se acercó tras Julie y jala de la cola de caballo perfectamente peinada, un “¡Mamá!” potente en la pequeña pelirroja y consiguiendo que su padre venga tropezando con una mueca de miedo y asesino en serie que realmente no sabe cómo ha logrado combinarlos de esa forma. La paternidad, pensó Derek, da miedo.

Se acercó a su tío, quien se encuentra sentado bajo el porche, y se sentó a su lado, siguiendo los ojos hasta el cielo estrellado. La luna a penas y puede verse, lo que le da una vaga sensación de seguridad.

—¿Dana y Dover vendrán? —preguntó sin apartar sus ojos del manto negro.

—No. Todos los agentes para estas fechas siempre deben estar alrededor de Londres —respondió su tío—. Al parecer los extraterrestres piensan que en la Navidad es el mejor momento para invadir —bufó y él prefirió no preguntar, porque hay cosas que aún no entiende a pesar de que han tenido con bastante frecuencia a un sonriente Dover y una malhumorada Dana con ellos bajo las amenazas de la Dra. Jones de vacaciones. El Sheriff, Peter y el Capitán Harkness pensaron que el mejor lugar para la recuperación de los dos agentes era con ellos. ¿La razón? Ni idea. Aunque podía suponer que tenía que ver con dos de sus betas.

—Todas esas historias... —susurró, nervioso y no realmente en un buen estado de ánimo, pero piensa que puede ser un buen momento como cualquier otro—, sobre los tres viajeros del tiempo, realmente… ¿todas son ciertas?

Peter volteó a verlo, sus ojos azules penetrantes de una manera que nunca antes vio.

—Sí…—murmuró el hombre mayor—. Todas ellas. Cada una. Fue… es impresionante…

Pausó Peter, su mirada nuevamente perdiéndose en el cielo.

—Años después me encontré con Anwen y John y luego, cuando vi a Stiles como un adolescente fue un verdadero golpe en el estómago, porque yo conocía a ese niño pero él no me conocía… No sé, es difícil de explicar…

—¿Sabías que iba a morir? —susurró y de repente toda la casa se quedó en silencio.

—No…—suspiró su tío—. Pero no me sorprende. Stiles siempre fue muy bueno guardando secretos, incluso desde antes de que mordiera a Scott.

—Lo sé…

—No, no lo sabes, sobrino —volteó a verlo Peter y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

Fue interrumpido cuando una luz dorada apareció frente a ellos, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que rápidamente se pusiera a la defensiva. Jackson, Scott, Danny, Isaac y Boyd salieron un segundo más tarde mientras que las mujeres mantenían a la raya a los niños.

Vieron, con mucho asombro, como tres figuras caían de lo que parecía ser un agujero dorado y un flashback de hace tan sólo unos meses lo golpeó con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire.

La luz despareció con la misma velocidad como apareció y nuevamente todo quedo en la oscuridad, nadie moviéndose por temor a romper el ambiente alrededor.

—Mierda…

—¡Dover!

—Lo siento…

Peter rápidamente corrió hacia las tres personas tiradas en el suelo, una encima de la otra, ayudando al rubio que se encontraba en la parte superior.

—¡Peter!

—Esto se está volviendo un patrón… —escuchó susurrar a Stiles desde la parte inferior, levantándose poco después de que la latina saliera de encima de él.

—¿Stiles? —dio un paso adelante Scott y, cuando las cuatro personas se acercaron más a la luz, luego retrocedió al ver lo _joven_ que era _éste_ Stiles.

Grandes ojos miel lo observaron desde un rostro manchado de tierra y sangre, recordándole en ese momento el adolescente de hace tanto tiempo. El dolor era demasiado.

—Hey, chicos. Tiempos sin verlos.

* * *

—¡Deja de moverte! —casi gritó Stiles a Dana, quien se encontraba sentada en  una silla en la cocina mientras Stiles cocía la herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Peter introdujo a los dos viajeros con bastante facilidad poco después de que se encontraron ya sentados y había sido extraño volverse a presentar a dos personas que ya conocía, pero que ellos aún no te conocían. Pensó por un momento que de esa forma debió sentirse su tío alrededor de Stiles hace un poco más de diez años atrás.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Del siglo XVI —respondió Dover a la pregunta de Peter, una taza en sus manos nunca apartando los ojos de sus compañeros.

—Uh, ¿necesito saber?

—Mejor no…—susurró Dover cuando la mirada asesina de Stiles cayó en su rostro.

—Idiota…

—¡Lo siento, Stiles, yo no lo sabía! —alzó los brazos con todo y taza el hombre lobo del futuro y sus compañeros humanos bufaron al mismo tiempo—. ¡De verdad que no!

—¡Casi matamos a Da Vinci! —señaló Stiles al rubio con su aguja llena de sangre.

—Lo siento —lloriqueó Dover y Peter rió suavemente.

—De verdad que a veces sólo me dan ganas de lanzarte en una supernova —susurró, acercando las tijeras y cortando el hilo sobrante. La chica latina movió su hombro en círculos, su cabello oscuro más largo de lo que conocía cayendo en ellos, mientras observa sin ninguna emoción como el rostro de Dover se volvía muy pálido.

—Por cierto: ¿en qué año estamos? —preguntó Stiles, usando su tijera para cortar la camiseta oscura que lleva puesta y exponer el costado derecho donde se podía apreciar el roce de lo que podía suponer fueron espadas, dado la información que tenían hasta el momento.

—Navidad 2023 —respondió Peter levantándose de la mesa y acercándose hasta el lavaplatos. Dover, Stiles y Dana hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo.

—Los niños ya están durmiendo —dijo Lydia entrando junto con Allison, ambas mujeres posando sus tristes ojos en Stiles, quien parecía muy entretenido con sus heridas.

—¿Tienen hijos? —volteó a ver Stiles con los ojos ampliados—. Eso es genial. ¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Allison y yo tenemos un niño, Jordán, y una niña, Fernanda —respondió un poco bajito Scott, sonriendo a Stiles que sonrió hacia ellos.

—¿Jordán? Por tu abuelo, me imagino —dijo Stiles y Scott asintió.

—El segundo nombre de Fernanda es Katherine —dijo Peter acercándose con un recipiente de agua y dejándolo frente al humano del pasado.

Stiles parpadeó hacia ellos.

—Igual que tu abuela, Allison —sonrió Stiles—. Mujer de temer. ¿Te acuerdas, Dover?

—Oh, sí —suspiró el hombre lobo del futuro.

Allison frunció el ceño a ellos.

—¿Cómo la conocen?

—La primera vez que nos encontramos con ella fue hace pocos meses (bueno, para nosotros) cuando llegamos aquí en 1980 —respondió Dover—. La segunda vez, ella teniendo unos 19 años, casi me da con una ballesta en la cabeza —Dana y Stiles rieron abiertamente ante eso.

—Hm. Eso explica mucho su comportamiento cuando llegamos a su casa —señaló Peter con la mirada perdida en la pared.

Allison frunció el ceño, acercándose a su marido para sentarse en sus piernas.

—¿Y ustedes también tienen hijos? —preguntó Stiles volteando a ver al resto de ellos.

—Jackson y yo tenemos una niña, Julie —sonrió suavemente Lydia al muchacho.

—Boyd y yo igual, su nombre es Stella —dijo Erica con los brazos cruzados bajo el busto.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes tres? —alzó una ceja el humano hacia donde se encontraban sentados Danny, Isaac y él.

—Estos dos idiotas, aquí, no han hecho nada por sus sentimientos —bufó Lydia, apuntando acusadoramente a Danny e Isaac, consiguiendo rubores en los dos hombres que evitaban las miradas de todos. Por otro lado Dover y Dana veían todo con ligeras expresiones de confusión. El resto decidió reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Esperaba más de ustedes, chicos —sonrió Stiles con ligera malicia en la curvatura de sus labios, dejando la tijera en la mesa junto a la aguja y aceptando la toalla que Peter le acercó.

—Digamos que uno de ellos es demasiado denso y la otra demasiado intensa —respondió Lydia con una mirada significativa al otro. Stiles frunció el ceño, volteo a ver a sus compañeros, parpadeó y volteó a ver a Danny e Isaac con una mirada sucia.

Agradeció a la pelirroja haberlo pasado por alto e hizo nota mental para agradecerlo más tarde con un vale para un día de spa.

—Oh.

—Sí —asintió Lydia y Danny e Isaac soltaron al mismo tiempo un gemido de vergüenza.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla —se levantó Peter, señalando con su cabeza en dirección de Dana que se apoyaba contra el respaldo, haciendo todo lo posible para no caer dormida—, pero creo que nuestros tres viajeros necesitan descansar.

—Es verdad —sonrió Stiles al hombre mayor—. Necesitamos salir lo antes posible de aquí antes de crear una paradoja con nuestras versiones del futuro.

Ante esas palabras todos se tensaron (pero nadie noto que Stiles dio cuenta de eso).

—Bien —se levantó de su silla, sus ojos encontrándose por unos segundos con los mieles del muchacho del pasado—. Stiles, tú y tus compañeros pueden quedase en la habitación de huéspedes, el resto vayan a descansar que nos espera una mañana agitada.

El resto rápidamente desapareció en el segundo nivel, no sin antes desearles a los viajeros unas buenas noches, dejándolo en compañía de estos y su tío. Dover se acercó y tomo en brazos a la latina, quién se quejaba a pesar de que no tenía la fuerza para moverse. Stiles se acercó al lavabo y dejo ir el agua rosada, tirando en la basura la toalla y guardando en su mochila sus utensilios una vez que estuvieron limpios, caminando lentamente tras ellos cuando empezaron el ascenso hacia el segundo nivel.

Abrió la puerta y presionando el interruptor de la luz electica, dejo que la iluminación dejara ver dos camas imperiales y una habitación limpia. Dover caminó y dejo con suavidad a la chica sobre la cama del lado izquierdo, quien ya había caído profundamente dormida. Peter revolvió el cabello de Stiles con cariño y se alejó hasta su propia habitación, notando como Stiles veía al hombre mayor alejarse con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

Se hizo a un lado para permitir pasar al humano a la habitación, pero éste se detuvo frente a él, sonriéndole y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Buenas noches, lobo-amargo —susurró Stiles, dejando caer su mano al lado y caminando hasta la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta de madera.

Se quedó un momento ahí, en el pasillo oscuro, regulando su respiración antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta el otro lado del pasillo, girando a otro y llegando a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación, todo envuelto en la oscuridad, dejó escapar el suspiró que contuvo durante largas horas y una lágrima solitaria cayo por su mejilla sin afeitar.

* * *

Pronto las horas pasaron y el sol apareció con su habitual resplandor ignorante de la vida en la Tierra.

Cuando bajo se encontró con los tres viajeros del tiempo sentados en el salón junto con el Sheriff y Peter, los cinco viendo la televisión en un canal de noticias internacionales. Se acercó y se colocó al lado del Sheriff, quien volteó a verlo con una sonrisa un poco acuosa y regreso su atención al reportero, tras él viéndose a la lejanía lo que parecía ser Londres.

—Puta Navidad —exclamó Stiles dejándose caer contra el respaldo, apagando el televisor con el control remoto—. ¿Qué tendrá está fecha?

—Ni idea —suspiró el Sheriff. El otro Stilinski volteó a verlo con una sonrisa—. Bueno, creo que será buena idea que coman antes de partir.

—¡Genial! Porque hace como cuatro días que no comemos nada —se levantó de un salto Dover, caminado tras Peter hacia la cocina. El Sheriff negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a su hijo con una ceja alzada. Stiles se removió en su asiento.

—En nuestra defensa —alzó un dedo Stiles—, estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas.

—¿Y por qué estaban corriendo por sus vidas? —preguntó el Sheriff, cruzando sus brazos. Dana resopló y con lentitud se dirigió hasta la cocina, un suave ‘traidora’ escuchándose desde Stiles.

—Uh, bueno, porque, uh… —balbuceó el muchacho, rascando la parte posterior de su cuello con nerviosismo. El Sheriff volvió a negar y camino hasta la cocina ante la mirada irritada de su hijo.

Ellos quedaron en las mismas posiciones, Stiles viendo con intensidad el árbol bellamente decorado con los regalos en diferentes papeles de envoltura regados alrededor. Dio un paso, dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa, cuando escuchó con alivió y un poco de molestia los revoltosos pasos de los niños, Jordán y Stella corriendo mientras Julie caminaba con tranquilidad tras ellos.

Stiles volteó a ver a los niños y algo en su pecho se movió cuando vio la sonrisa pequeña en el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Tío Derek! —gritó Jordán, lanzándose hacia él seguro de que lo atraparía, Stella riendo y corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo por las piernas—. ¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos? ¡Es Navidad! Tenemos que abrir los regalos…

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó a Julie, por lo que volteó a ver a la pequeña pelirroja para encontrarla frente a Stiles que veía a la niña con asombro.

—¡Dr. S! —gritó en su oído Jordán, zafándose de sus brazos y corriendo para lanzarse sobre Stiles—. ¡Está aquí! —volteó a ver a Julie y le sacó la lengua—. Te dije que vendría. ¡Dr. S nunca rompe sus promesas!

—¿Qué…? —escuchó a Scott, el resto de sus betas detrás del hombre latino.

—¡Papá, mira, es el Dr. S! —corrió hacia su padre con una enorme sonrisa—. Él dijo que vendría ¡y mira, está aquí!

Volteó a ver a Stiles y vio los ojos ampliados del muchacho ante lo que decía el niño.

—¡Dr. S! —se lanzó nuevamente Jordán al humano—. Hice todo lo que me dijiste y cuide a mí familia, tal y como te lo prometí. ¡Al igual que lo del cofre! Por mucho que Julie digiera que no podía hacerlo —balbuceó el niño y por segunda vez sacó la lengua a la pequeña pelirroja, que frunció el ceño y camino hasta su madre con el puchero bastante adorable.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Stiles, pareciendo que acababa de despertar, sonriendo al niño en sus brazos—. Eres muy valiente, pequeño Bleidd  Estoy muy orgulloso —dijo y estás palabras lograron conseguir su objetivo, ya que el niño sonrió aún más grande y corrió hacia la cocina para saludar al Sheriff.

Stiles se quedó quieto en su lugar, viendo el suelo con perturbación y…

—¡Maldita sea, Stiles, deja de pensar tanto! ¡Me lastimas! —gritó Dana desde la otra habitación, sobresaltando a todos del estupor.

—Lenguaje —escuchó al Sheriff suspirar.

—Ups, lo siento —dio un brincó el humano y corrió hacia la cocina donde Dover y Peter reían ante el alboroto.

Voltearon a verse y fue en ese momento cuando Allison bajo con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos, ya cambiada y alimentada por su madre.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó la cazadora. Scott se acercó y la besó suave en los labios, susurrando ‘luego te cuento’ sobre estos. Allison asintió y caminó hasta la gran cocina, sintiéndose de repente muy feliz por haberla construido de ese tamaño porque al parecer era el sitio de reunión más buscado y solicitado en esa casa.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron como Jordán hablaba con entusiasmo al Sheriff, que sólo asentía con paciencia. Ya tenía experiencia, después de todo.

—¿Y tu madre, Scott? —preguntó Stiles con una taza en la mano, apoyado al lado de donde Dover ayudaba a Peter con parte del desayuno.

—Mi padre ha pasado por ella de su turno del hospital —respondió Allison, sentándose en una de las sillas. Dana apareció del otro lado, del marco que daba al gran comedor, y se acercó hasta la repisa para alcanzar algunos platos. Isaac pronto corrió a su ayuda, ganándose una mirada sucia de Stiles y una risa divertida de Lydia. La latina frunció el ceño y tomo los platos de las manos del hombre lobo, resoplando y caminando de regreso al comedor, Isaac siguiendo con mala cara.

Por otro lado, Danny ya se había acercado hasta el hombre lobo del futuro con la excusa de ayudar.

—Bueno, eso es bueno —murmuró Stiles sobre su taza, sus ojos fijos en la bebé en los brazos de Allison.

La charla se volvió un poco más informal y ésta se trasladó hasta el comedor, con Stiles teniendo una animada charla con Lydia sobre algo de nanorobots y ecuaciones que al parecer sólo Dover podía seguir el ritmo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Chris y Melissa.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó Melissa vestida con su traje de enfermera, dejando el abrigo en el recibidor y abriendo los brazos a su nieto revoltoso.

Chris se quedó de pie en el umbral viendo  con asombro (una emoción y expresión bastante común en los últimos tiempos) a Dover, Dana y Stiles. Melissa alzó la cabeza y vio a Stiles, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose sin que el humano se diera cuenta, entretenido en la charla con Lydia.

—¿Stiles…?

—Mamá —Scott se acercó rápido, deteniendo a su madre de hacer o decir algo. Negó—. No. Él es... es un Stiles del pasado —vio a su madre a los ojos y ésta asintió con vacilación, Jordán viendo todo desde abajo con confusión. Hizo una mueca, porque ciertamente no le gustaría estar en el lugar del niño. Pero a la vez le encantaría poder estarlo.

Sheriff se acercó hasta la mujer mayor y colocó la mano en el hombro, pero Melissa se adelantó y lo abrazó mientras Chris apartaba la vista de Stiles y la centraba en su hija y nieta.

—Lo siento —susurró Melissa al oído del Stilinski mayor y se apartó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas rojas y colocando una sonrisa en sus labios, dispuesta a acercarse al humano que todos perdieron hace unos meses.

—¡Stiles!

—¡Sra. McCall! —sonrió Stiles, aceptando el abrazó de la mujer mayor.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Cansado —hizo una mueca y tras ellos se escuchó el bufido de Dana, haciendo que Stiles rodara lo ojos y que luego un pan diera contra su cabeza logrando que los niños rieran.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor problema después de eso y a las once en punto apareció Deaton en la puerta con una torta en las manos, su única reacción al ver a los tres viajeros del tiempo siendo una ceja alzada y una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza hacia estos.

Estaban tan entretenidos viendo a los niños romper el papel de los regalos y a la poca sutileza de Isaac con Dana, que apenas y notó cuando Stiles y Peter salían por la puerta trasera. Frunció el ceño y disimuladamente salió del salón, acercándose a la parte trasera de la casa.

—Así que eso es lo que sucedió —escuchó suspirar a Stiles.

—Sí…

—Está bien, Peter —dijo el humano y quedo todo en silencio, el único ruido siendo las pisadas de alguien acercándose a la puerta. Peter abrió y lo vio, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se encontraba el humano viendo los árboles y dándoles la espalda, caminando hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la manada.

Camino e hizo el mayor ruido posible, pero Stiles no volteó a verlo. No sentía enojo, sólo una inmensa resignación y necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas que estuvo esperando desde hace diez años.

—¿Por qué? —susurró sin apartar los ojos de la espalda  del muchacho, un poco triste al notar la sudadera roja que se apretaba ahora en los músculos del humano.

—¿Por qué, qué, lobo-amargo? —preguntó Stiles con ligero tono burlón—. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Bueno, eso tiene su respuesta científica que estoy seguro lo has aprendido en la escuela. ¿Por qué respiramos? Porque, duh, lo necesitamos para vivir. ¿Por qué…

—¿Por qué nos dejaste? —alzó un poco la voz, en ese momento harto del balbuceó del humano.

Escuchó como Stiles tragaba saliva y vio como los hombros se tensaban. Una pequeña brisa golpeó sus cuerpos y el humano se estremeció.

—Porque… porque necesitaba alejarme de ustedes… —dijo, volteando a verlo con una mirada demasiado triste en sus ojos que se oscurecieron. Frunció el ceño.

—Stiles…

—Me hacían daño y… no podía soportarlo más… —negó con la cabeza y luego encogió los hombros, frotando las manos desnudas sobres sus brazos—. Simplemente… no me sentía bienvenido…

Stiles aparto los ojos y él intento decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca por largos segundos.

—Lo siento… —susurró y la mirada sorprendida de Stiles era tan dolorosa, que no pudo más que acercarse y atraer al otro en un abrazo.

Las palabras que había visto mover los labios de Stiles en la nave hace unos meses querían hacerlo llorar, por lo que ejerció más presión en el abrazo. Stiles, con cierta timidez, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su torso, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y escondiendo la cara en el cuello.

—Estás tan viejo… —el aliento caliente de Stiles golpeó la piel de su cuello y él sonrió, porque esto era Stiles.

—Arruinas los momentos emotivos…

—Es mi especialidad —se apartó y le sonrió, las mejillas rojas resaltando en su piel pálida. Dirigió sus ojos hasta la cicatriz que empezaba a formarse en la mejilla izquierda del humano, llegando hasta el cuello en una diagonal. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla y se maravilló por el calor que podía sentir. Apoyó la frente contra el otro y cerró los ojos, queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Segundos después escuchó los pasos como fantasma tras él y, a regañadientes, se apartó del muchacho, viendo hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Dana viendo todo con una expresión en blanco.

—La alarma ha sonado —dijo y se volvió, caminando de regreso hacía el resto.

—Esa es nuestra señal... —carraspeó Stiles y lo vio bajo las pestañas.

No quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía muy en el interior que eso no era posible. Asintió y dio un paso al lado, pero Stiles no se movió. Abrió la boca, pero Stiles se adelantó y lo besó, sus labios rozando apenas los propios, pero en ese momento fue suficiente.

Con una última sonrisa vacilante se adentraron a la casa y vieron como Dana se despedía con un cabeceo a Deaton y Dover centraba su atención en la pantalla holográfica en su muñeca.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Stiles, alcanzando su mochila de donde la había dejado en el recibidor y cruzando la correa desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda.

Dover alzó la vista con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y vio por un momento lo joven que era.

—Dice algo sobre un tal Camelot… —dijo y el silencio cayó de repente—. ¿Qué?

—Dover, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que tomamos algo en aquel bar del siglo XXX con ese tipo llamado Merlín? —preguntó Dana con cierta burla. Dover parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Oh, te refieres al Inmortal Merlín —sonrió con entusiasmo Dover—. ¡Es _ese_ Camelot! Será bastante agradable conocer a un Merlín que aún no es inmortal. Y conocer a su Arthur.

Eso... eso era _sorprendente_.

Dana y Stiles suspiraron.

—¿Te vas? —escuchó el susurró y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Jordán se encontraba de pie al lado de Stiles, su mano en un firme agarre en el pantalón del mayor. Stiles sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para estar a la misma altura del niño.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo —sonrió y revolvió el cabello rizado del niño—. ¡Pero quita esa cara! Nos veremos en el futuro, pequeño Bleidd —guiño un ojo y Jordán se animó, asintiendo con entusiasmo y lanzándose para abrazar por el cuello al humano.

Luego el Sheriff se acercó y abrazó a su hijo, murmurando algo en el cabello que nadie entiendo y alejándose con una sonrisa orgullosa. Todos asintieron desde su lugar y Dover abrió un agujero dorado en el salón.

—Antes de irnos —dijo Stiles, viéndolo con cierta seriedad—. El 27 de éste año, en la plaza de San Diego, a las 12: 21pm, saluda de mi parte a Cora, Derek —guiño un ojo y la luz los cegó, dejándolo de pie y viendo el espació vació con asombro.

—No puede ser… —escuchó a su tío desde el lado de Melissa.

—¿Quién es Cora, Derek? —preguntó Erica, su mano en la mano más grande de Boyd, sintiendo la ansiedad de ella y el resto en la habitación.

—Es mi hermana pequeña…


	2. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Pues bien, la siguiente parte. Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios. ¡Me hicieron muy feliz! 
> 
> Y sí, habrá cosas que no se entenderan por el momento, pero no se preocupen, se aclararan en los sigueintes capítulos. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, unas caminando en pareja y otras en familia, dándole un sentimiento de claustrofobia que nunca sintió antes. Y los nervios y la ansiedad lo hacían mucho peor.

Luego de que Stiles y sus compañeros salieron de ésta época (literalmente), el resto hizo todo lo posible para mantener la tranquilidad y el control por los niños y por la noche se encontraban discutiendo sus siguientes acciones. Peter, Lydia, Erica y Boyd lo acompañaron durante las horas que tomo para llegar a San Diego, el resto esperando pacientes en casa.

Ahora se encontraban ahí, en la plaza de San Diego con sólo cinco minutos de la hora acordada.

Y una parte de él aún no podía creer esto. Lo que sucedía en este momento.

Su hermana está viva.

¡Viva!

Frotó las manos en los pantalones oscuros, viendo alrededor buscando con desesperación a la niña que una vez conoció y amo, creyendo haberla perdido en el incendio hace dieciséis años atrás.

—Derek —musitó Erica con los labios rojos ligeramente fruncidos. Volteó hacia la mujer y observó al resto sentados en las bancas, sus ojos quedándose más tiempo en Peter el verlo tan callado y viendo hacia el horizonte sin expresión en su rostro.

Esto no sólo lo afectaba a él, se tuvo que recordar

—Sí, está bien…

—Sólo dos minutos más

—Pero no sabemos _dónde_ tengo que buscar —masculló lo último, irritado por no haber pedido más información. ¿Y sí se encontraba en el otro lado de la plaza? ¿O en alguna tienda?

—Sólo…

—¿Derek?

Esa voz…

Peter se levantó de un salto y todos voltearon hacia la voz, encontrando a una mujer hermosa de cabello largo castaño y con botas de cuero negras, el rostro que alguna vez vio tan diferente pero a la vez tan igual.

—¿Cora…? —dio un paso hacia la mujer y ésta sonrió, las lágrimas empezando a caer por sus mejillas y arruinando su maquillaje.

—Creí que estabas muerto… —susurró Cora, acercándose cada vez más rápido, coincidiendo con los pasos apresurados de él.

Y entonces la abrazó, porque está mujer era su hermana pequeña y su lobo aulló de alegría al encontrarse con un miembro de su manada.

El resto, incluyendo a Peter que había vuelto a sentarse y escondía su rostro en las manos, observó toda la escena con el corazón roto.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y ellos se mantuvieron en contacto, los niños (especialmente Jordán) emocionados por tener otro primo en su rango de edad, llamado Garrett.

Cora le contó que cuando conoció a un joven Stiles, hace tres años atrás para ella, el humano estaba solamente acompañado por la cazadora y que no, Derek, él no tenía esa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y que la razón resultó ser unos extraterrestres que estaban remplazando a los trabajadores en la fábrica alimenticia en la cual ella era la gerente general; y luego, unos días antes del 27 de diciembre de 2023, un viejo Stiles tocó la puerta de su casa, la lluvia llenando el paisaje, para decirle que tenía que estar ahí en esa hora.

Dana y Dover, quienes regresaron hasta el 5 de enero, no digieren ni una palabra al respecto, algo en sus expresiones oscurecidas sin ellos saber el por qué.

No es que fueran amigos o incluso simples conocidos. Dover y Dana eran −fueron− la manada de Stiles y Stiles, a pesar de todo, _es_ su manada.

Recordaba con gran pesar la ceremonia que se hizo luego de que Dover y Dana salieran del coma por el trauma que tuvieron al tener un vínculo bruscamente arrebatado (los gritos… aún soñaba con ellos todas las noches). El resto de su manada (Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Peter y los niños en compañía del Sr. Stilinski, Melissa McCall y Chris Argent) llegó a Cardiff unos días después que se instalaran, Danny e Isaac renuentes a dejar a los que fueron compañeros de Stiles durante un largo tiempo. Hubo demasiadas lágrimas ese día, recordó, las de Peter siendo las más dolorosas en la habitación.

La ceremonia de conmemoración fue realizada en un parque amplió, en donde el Capitán Harkness y Martha Jones fueron los encargados de hablar por Torchwood y UNIT, respectivamente. Muchas personas asintieron (algunas presentándose como Gwen Cooper, Rex Matheson, Private Carl Harris y Kate Stewart), varios de ellos soldados y científicos de las organizaciones, personas y extraterrestres, también, que conocieron a Stiles a través de los años. Incluso el Primer Ministro de Reino Unido y el Presidente de los Estados Unidos estuvieron en la ceremonia, vistiendo de negro para el luto.

Coronel John Stilinski estuvo presente (no el Sheriff Stilinski ni el padre de Stiles, _Coronel Stilinski_ ), vestido con su traje militar y la espalda recta, con expresión seria y recibiendo con solemnidad las banderas de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido junto con las credenciales de su hijo por un igualmente uniformado Comandante Dover Hale.  Fue realmente conmovedor, lleno de palabras dulces pero amargas contando todo lo que fue Stiles Stilinski, al final una estrella colocada en el mural de los caídos en pelea.

Luego de eso, Dover y Dana se mudaron por un tiempo con el Sr. Stilinski, bajo la insistencia del mismo hombre y Jack Harkness, Danny (quien fue obligado a deshacer el vínculo que tenía con el rubio por cuestiones de salud) e Isaac siempre atentos a ellos.

(Recordó, también, cuando se encontraban todavía en Rusia como Isaac sostuvo en todo momento a la humana, como si fuera algo demasiado preciosos y frágil, una mirada de asombro y adoración en su beta en cada momento cuando veía a la morena).

Pero ahora recupero a su hermana y con paciencia miraba hacia el futuro para sus dos betas solteros.

_Pero a veces, en las noches cuando la casa está vacía y el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina se vuelve eco, desearía robar el manipulador del vórtice de Dover y regresar para evitar que Stiles saliera de Beacon Hill. Tal vez hubiera sido más sencillo. Tal vez no._

* * *

Era quincena de enero y él se encontraba cuidando de los niños mientras que sus padres trabajaban.

Vagamente se preguntó dónde estaría su tío y contempló la idea de llamar en ese momento a Cora, sus ojos nunca dejando las figuras de los niños que corrían en sus abrigos, la más pequeña durmiendo su siesta en el interior.

—Nunca espere verte como niñero.

Sobresaltado, giro su cuerpo hacia el sonido de la voz, sus piernas queriendo ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero manteniendo su respiración bajo control para no asustar a los niños ajenos demasiado distraídos con su juego.

—Stiles…

—Hola, lobo-amargo —dijo el hombre, una gabardina negra moviéndose con sus pasos y el viento apenas moviendo el cabello corto, pero no tan corto como en la secundaria, de éste. Stiles se dejó caer a su lado y apoyando sus manos hacia atrás estiró las piernas y dejo caer la cabeza, exponiendo su garganta marcada con cicatrices

—¿Qué…?

—Sólo venía a saludar —cortó Stiles, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo—- No estaré mucho tiempo. Mi amigo, por mucho que tiene el tiempo en sus manos, puede ser muy desesperado. No como mi otro amigo. Él sí que ha dominado el arte de la paciencia. ¿Cómo está Cora?

—Ella… ella está bien…

—¿Sabes? Cuando la vi por primera vez, hace seis años, me dejó muy sorprendido. Ella es una versión femenina de ti —rió—. Sólo que con mejor carácter.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó, sus ojos fijos en el suelo húmedo.

—Porque era el momento.

—Parece que siempre sabes demasiado…

—Es como una maldición —suspiró el humano y vio el reloj en su muñeca—. Bueno, es tiempo. Saluda de mi parte a _los_ niños —se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, sonriéndole y caminando hasta el borde del terreno.

Se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se alejaba y regreso sus ojos cuando el humano desapareció por completo, los niños riendo en el suelo mientras Julie hacia puchero.

Por un momento, muy breve, se preguntó cómo no sintió el aroma del humano y cómo llegó hasta ahí.

* * *

Danny y Dover comenzaron a salir a principios de febrero. Bueno, si a eso se podría llamar “salir”, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo el hombre lobo del futuro se encontraba en alguna misión de alto rango y que los siglos de diferencia seguían chocando en los comportamientos.

Tampoco ayudaba que en una conversación extraña se enteraron de la vida sexual de Dover y Dana en la cual involucraba a Stiles en muchas ocasiones. Ellos tenían una idea, pero en lo personal prefería no saber los detalles.

Dover tiene un coeficiente alto y con una personalidad encantadora y brillante, pero demasiado reservado con ellos. El Sheriff le contó poco después que, al igual que él, Dover perdió a su familia a una edad muy temprana y de donde venía no tenía a nadie más. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual éste hombre del futuro decidió quedarse 3000 años en el pasado. Y podía comprenderlo, pero ciertas cosas no podía entenderlo como el hecho que al parecer la luna llena no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. O los colores de sus ojos. Lo cual era extraño.

—¿Por qué no te afecta la luna llena? —preguntó una vez Danny, todos reunidos ese fin de semana, comiendo cereal en el mostrador de la cocina.

Desde su lugar, en la mesa tras ellos, observó cómo Dover volteaba a ver al moreno con una expresión seria.

—Es porque no soy un hombre lobo como ustedes —dijo el rubio—. Soy del futuro, de una galaxia lejana de la Tierra, y los siglos han pasado. Lo que ustedes son, los que serán, conocerán vidas fuera de éste sistema solar y se acoplaran a diferentes especies, creando híbridos. Hombre lobo es sólo una expresión, no un verdadero estado. A penas puedo comparar mi sentido de la vista y el oído al de ustedes, mi olfato es realmente inútil. Es por eso que puedo comunicarme telepáticamente. No soy un hombre lobo y la luna no puede afectarme porque no se encuentra en mi sangre.

—Oh…

Dover sonrió y siguió con su desayuno, dejando a Danny pensativo viendo el propio.

* * *

Fue 27 de febrero cuando un agujero se abrió frente a ellos y tres figuras cayeron desordenadamente al suelo.

—Eso dolió… —susurró un chico que aparentaba unos diecisiete años, ayudando al otro chico que se encontraba encima de la chica.

Dover y Dana se colocaron al frente del grupo, bajando sus armas cuando vieron de cerca a los recién llegados.

—Niños… —corrió Dover a la chica, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y fue cuando se quedó sin aire al verla.

El cabello, los lunares, la nariz…

Esa niña era Stiles, sólo que con ojos verdes que veía todas la mañanas en el espejo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se acercó Dana hacia un chico con el cabello rizado, ojos azules familiares y ligeros rasgos latinos.

—Uh, verás, mamá… —tras él, Isaac tropezó e hizo un ruido ahogado se sorpresa. La latina sólo cruzó los brazos bajo el busto, una ceja moldeada alzada hasta casi llegar al cabello.

—Camden.

—¡Es culpa de Laura!

—¡Oye! —exclamó la chica ya de pie sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantaloncillos.

—Sí, bueno, tío Dover dijo que no tocaras y es lo primero que haces —señaló el  nombrado Camden

—Bueno, ustedes dos no han hecho mucho para detenerme —cruzó los brazos la adolescente.

—Haces lo que quieres aun cuando Darren y yo decimos algo.

—Necesito nuevos amigos… —susurró el otro chico, moreno y bastante parecido a Dover en el contorno de la mandíbula.

—Uh, ¿qué está pasando? —se acercó Scott hasta su lado y fue en ese momento que los tres pares de ojos cayeron en ellos.

—¡Tío Scott! Vaya, pero que joven te ves —rió la adolescente retrato de Stiles—. Y Jordán, oh dios mío, ¡es tan lindo! —y dicho esto se lanzó a abrazar al niño que veía todo con confusión, aceptando a la adolescente viéndola con recelo—. ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar así para siempre?

—Laura… —suspiró Darren y un poco más atrás Dover reía suavemente.

—Será conveniente mover esto a otro lado —dijo el hombre del futuro, apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno que se parecía a él.

Dicho esto, los tres recién llegados se encontraron en la cocina y con un vaso de agua cada uno.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? —preguntó Dana apoyada contra el mostrador. Darren y Camden voltearon a ver a Laura.

—Fue un accidente, ¿vale? El agujero volverá a abrirse en cualquier momento.

—Laura estaba tocando de nuevo las cosas de tad —dijo sobre su vaso Darren. Dover sonrió al adolescente.

—¡Pero tío Dover dijo que podía ayudar! —señaló y apuntó con el dedo al hombre mencionado—. ¡Dijiste que podía ayudar!

—¿Son ustedes del futuro? —preguntó Isaac con una pequeña mueca en los labios, viéndose resignado cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los adolescentes.

—Así es, papá —respondió Camden con media sonrisa.

La habitación quedó en silencio y los demás veían entre la sorpresa de Isaac y el mutismo de Dana.

He.

—¡Kyaaa, Julie es tan linda! Esas fotografías no le hacen justicia —chilló Laura rompiendo el momento incómodo, viendo a la niña con lo que parecía adoración en sus ojos.

—Y luego se pregunta porque Jordán es como es con ella... —susurró Candem a Darren, quien volvió a suspirar con fastidió.

—Tía Erica dice que es algo Stilinski que no puedan evitar enamorarse de los Martín.

_¿Qué…?_

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Dover al que parecía ser su hijo.

Buscó a Danny con la vista y recordó que tanto él como Jackson y Boyd se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. También señalo que su tío no estaba.

—Ya sabes, tad, el drama de un romance que tienen esos dos —volvió a suspirar Darren—. Es demasiado empalagoso y problemático.

—¡Es culpa de Jordán! —volteó hacia el niño—. No tú. Tú todavía eres inocente de las estupideces que son las hormonas.

—A pesar de sonar como un disco rayado —dijo—: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Bueno, verás, papá… —empezó Laura, rodando los ojos y no viendo como todos dejaban caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo—, es….

—Niños…

—Uh, cierto, _spoilers_ —rascó la nuca en un gesto muy Stiles y creía que podía morir ahí mismo.

—Creo que es hora de que se vayan —suspiró Dana, señalando al exterior que en ese momento empezaba a ser iluminado por un agujero.

—¡Bueno! —saltó Laura con una brillante sonrisa—. ¡Nos vemos en el futuro! Y Jordán, por favor, no seas estúpido.

—Laura…

—Ya, Darren.

—De verdad que debo buscarme nuevos amigos…

—No puedes zafarte de nosotros, Darren.

Los tres adolescentes salieron de la casa, discutiendo todo el camino, y fue un momento después cuando el agujero desapareció con la misma rapidez con que apareció en un primer momento.

Volteó a ver a Dover y Dana.

—¿Qué...? No, ¿saben? Me estoy hartando de esto.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—Spoilers.

Horas más tarde miraría con nuevos ojos a Jordán, porque si no mal entendía éste niño se involucraría con su hija adolescente.

—¿Tío…?

—Derek, deja de ver a mi hijo de esa forma.

* * *

Ahora, ¿cómo es que _tendrá_ una hija físicamente tan parecida a Stiles?

* * *

Fue 1 de marzo cuando Dana salió de la ciudad sin ninguna explicación y terminó en la escuela secundaria a mitad de la noche, a mitad del campo de lacrosse.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó por segunda vez Scott, sus ojos nunca apartándose de la espalda del hombre lobo del futuro. Éste saco un arma de su funda en la pierna derecha, quitando el seguro y apuntando hacia el frente. Scott y él se tensaron, esperando unos segundos—. ¿Dover?

En ese momento se abrió un agujero (de esos ya conocidos por ellos) y de éste salió tropezando y al verlos se detuvo de golpe, dispuesto a correr en otra dirección, siendo interceptado por un golpe en el rostro cuando dio media vuelta y cayendo al suelo sin ninguna gracia. Alzando la vista se encontró con un Stiles a mediados de sus veinte y la cicatriz un poco visible gracias a la no tan espesa barba, inclinándose sobre el sujeto y tomándolo en brazos mientras recitaba (lo que creía) eran los derechos bastante largos (incluyendo algo sobre la autoridad para terminar con la vida) al humano, lo cual, sí, era extraño ahora.

—Hola, chicos —sonrió Stiles y Dana, con su cabello muy corto, hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras mantenía sus castaños ojos en el humano.

Dover se acercó a los recién llegados y beso tiernamente a cada uno en los labios, revolviendo el cabello de la chica.

—A veces lo olvido lo corto que te lo cortaste en esa ocasión —rió el rubio y la chica le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Observó la lenta sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles y luego les guiñó un ojo a ellos.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos —dijo Stiles y con movimientos bruscos guió al humano hasta el agujero—. Saluden a papá y a Peter de mi parte.

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

—Stiles —dio un paso al frente Scott y vio como Dana y Dover se alejaban un poco. Stiles volteó a verlos, sus ojos muy serios—. Por favor… vuelve…

—No puedo —susurró Stiles, los ojos tristes viendo al moreno. Scott bajó la cabeza y con pesar vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de éste.

—Lo siento…

—Sí… yo también, Scott, yo también….

* * *

Había cosas, _demasiadas_ , y sucesos que no entendía. Tiempos y fechas que lo desconcertaban. Historias y cronología sin un orden concreto que no sea para el jugador principal.

Peter no sabía.

El Sheriff no sabía.

Dana y Dover… sabían demasiado.

* * *

Era momentos como aquellos cuando se preguntaba como esto era su vida ahora, viendo como Dana y Dover decían palabras al azar que para ninguno de ellos tenía sentido, pero para esos dos sobraban.

—No, pero…

—Dover…

—Bien…

—¿En serio pensantes eso?

—¿Sí?

Era momentos como aquellos que era difícil creer que eso era su vida.

Telepatía, _de todas las cosas._

* * *

Era de noche, el sol apenas ocultándose en el horizonte, cuando Julie gritó. Desgarrador, lleno de miedo y haciendo que todos se detuvieran espantados por el sonido.

Jackson corrió hacia el exterior, seguido de cerca por él y Boyd, encontrando a la niña llorando en el suelo, Stella intentando consolarla.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —exclamó alterado Jackson y pronto Lydia se encontró al lado de la niña, quien clamaba por su madre.

—¿Jordán? ¡Jordán! —salió Scott.

—¡Papá! —gritó el niño muy cerca del borde de la línea de los árboles y Scott corrió hacia el niño.

—¿Qué…?

Jordán señaló hacia las sombras y todos se tensaron, listos para atacar, cuando de estás salió un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules vestidos en un impecable traje y una gabardina negra ondeando levemente, arrastrando con él otra figura que parecía estar muerta.

Gruño y salió corriendo con la intención de atacar y luego preguntar, cuando Dover alzó la voz.

—¿Sr. Jones?

El hombre sonrió suavemente, haciendo que la cicatriz en la mejilla derecha se estirara.

—Creo que tengo algo de ustedes…

El llanto de Julie se hizo más alto y por primera vez notó la otra figura.

Stiles…

La ropa quemada, las heridas, la barba…

 _Su_ Stiles…


	3. Chapter 3

Derek observó cómo Stiles se movía inquieto por la cocina, murmurando todo el tiempo para él, buscando en los estantes y gabinetes lo que necesitaba para la cirugía imprevista que tenían que hacer. En el suelo de la cocina se encontraba tendido un extraterrestre, Dana y Dover sosteniéndolo mientras éste último absorbía el dolor de la criatura robusta y con un cuerpo casi de dos metros de altura, la piel escamosa de un color verde amarillento, quien se encontraba desangrándose (sangre azul) por la herida de arma que atravesó su piel endurecida.

—¡Listo! —gritó Stiles, corriendo y arrodillándose al lado de sus compañeros y el extraterrestre llamado Thera.

Thera gruñó durante todo el proceso, él nunca apartando los ojos de los movimientos de Stiles, Danny e Isaac en el salón recuperándose de las heridas infringidas en la pelea que tuvo lugar en lo profundo del bosque.

Estaba muy agradecido que el resto de la manada no estuviera cerca.

Una hora más tarde, Stiles lavaba sus manos luego de limpiar el desastre en el suelo, Thera descansando en el sofá de la sala, Dana y Dover desaparecidos luego de exclamar sus planes de ordenar el desastre que aún existía donde sucedió su lucha.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —escuchó a Peter desde su lugar en la mesa de la cocina. Thera saludo con cortesía al recién llegado y éste regreso el saludo, caminando hasta ellos después.

—Hola, Peter —sonrió Stiles, sus gafas cayendo por el puente de la nariz, y la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda se estiro. Peter regresó la sonrisa.

Era sorprendente pensar que sólo han pasado tres semanas desde que recuperaron al humano.

—¿Otra vez en las andadas? No ha sido ni siquiera un mes, Stiles —hizo un gesto con la mano su tío, burlándose de la expresión que floreció en el humano. Éste sólo le lanzó a su tío una mirada y regreso a su anterior tarea.

—No ha sido culpa nuestra —musitó Stiles entre dientes.

—A ustedes tres, en especial a ti, les sigue los problemas —rió su tío, acercándose hasta Stiles.

—Eres muy gracioso, Peter Pan —sonrió de medio lado Stiles y su tío frunció el ceño.

—No me digas así.

Arqueó una ceja y prefirió no saber.

Habían demasiados secretos y se dio cuenta temprano que Stiles es un maestro en ocultarlos.

* * *

 

Recordaba como Dover corrió hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre sosteniendo el cuerpo frágil de Stiles, sus ojos brillantes en rojo y azul, los gritos de Julie calmándose poco a poco.

—Él estará bien… —escuchó susurrar al hombre, dejando que Dover alzara el cuerpo de Stiles, nunca dejando de tocar al inconsciente. Fue en ese momento que vio como la mano del hombre brillaba en oro, quién la poso suavemente unos momentos sobre los parpados de Stiles antes de retirarse, dar un paso atrás y ser abordado por Dana, que lo abrazaba y murmuraba contra el pecho su agradecimiento.

El hombre volteó a verlos, los ojos dorados de una manera muy diferente al de sus betas, y depositando un beso en la cabeza de la morena, extendió la mano y toco el brazo de Dover, desapareciendo ante ellos poco a poco hasta que su aroma se fue con él, dejando la sensación que nunca estuvo ahí.

—Debemos… debemos llevarlo al hospital —dijo Peter, rompiendo el aturdimiento de todos de regreso a la realidad, y haciendo que todos empezaran a moverse.

—No —dijo Dover, llevando el cuerpo de Stiles hasta el interior de la casa—. Llama al Dr. Deaton y al Coronel.

—¡Pero Stiles está muy mal herido! —gritó Scott, corriendo tras el rubio—- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital!

Entró al salón y vio como Dover depositaba a Stiles en el suelo, en una manta que Dana con rapidez consiguió, y apartaba los muebles con sus piernas.

—No podemos hacer eso —volteó Dover hacia ellos, arrodillándose y empezando a tomar el dolor del humano—. Sólo arriesgaríamos a Stiles.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Boyd, entrando con Stella en sus brazos, quien escondía su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Dana señaló el cuerpo y fue cuando vio como las heridas de Stiles empezaban a sanar con cierta rapidez.

—¿Cómo…? —jadeó, llamando la atención del resto y haciendo que ellos entraran a la casa.

—Son los nanogenes en el torrente sanguíneo de Stiles —dio Dover, sus ojos en el rostro del humano, su mano libre acariciando el cabello sucio del hombre en el suelo.

—¿Nanogenes? —exclamó Jackson, Lydia y Julie escondidas tras él.

Lydia bufó.

—Así que lo logro —negó con la cabeza la pelirroja, una sonrisa suave en sus facciones.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño Jackson, volteando a ver a su esposa.

—Cuando sus versiones jóvenes vinieron —señaló Lydia a los tres en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo con su cadera a la casi dormida Julie—, Stiles estuvo hablándome sobre su proyecto de los nanogenes y el problema que tenía con una ecuación.

Jackson abrió la boca en una ‘o’, regresando sus ojos hacia el humano.

—John y Alan vienen en camino —interrumpió Peter, guardando su teléfono móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón.

En ese momento vio como Dana entraba con el botiquín que mantenían en el baño del primer piso, un poco sorprendido de no notar cuando se fue. Dana dio un paso y está se tambaleó, siendo sostenida por Isaac que corrió, empujándolo en el camino, hasta la cazadora.

—¿Dana? —preguntó preocupado Isaac, ayudando a la chica en el sofá y dejando el botiquín en el suelo.

—Estoy bien —susurró Dana, escondiendo su rostro en las manos e inclinando su cuerpo como si tuviera mucho dolor.

Volteó y vio a Dover apoyando su espalda en la pared, jadeando y sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón particularmente larga. Danny se acercó y con dulzura limpió el sudor en la frente del rubio, quien a penas y pudo sonreír en la dirección del moreno.

—¿Dover?

—Vamos a estar bien —dijo el rubio—. Ha sido muy repentino y… —cerró los ojos, mordiendo el gemido de dolor e inclinando su cuerpo hacia su pareja. Danny envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro, volteándolos a ver con una expresión de aprensión.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó, caminando con rapidez hasta el lado de Isaac, que se movía frenéticamente cuando un segundo atrás Dana se desmayó.

—Es su vínculo telepático —respondió su tío, acercándose hasta Stiles y empezando a absorber su dolor.

Quince minutos más tarde los niños se encontraban en el segundo piso, Allison como la encargada en ese momento, mientras que Dover y Dana descansaban al lado de Stiles en el suelo.

El Sheriff y Deaton entraron dos minutos después. El Stilinski mayor veía a los tres inconscientes con los ojos ampliados y los labios apretados.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó el Sheriff.

Deaton se acercó hasta Stiles, comprobando su pulso y viendo con ojo crítico las heridas que sanaban con lentitud, pero con rapidez para un ser humano.

—Sufrió quemaduras, pero nada que no pueda sanar —dijo Deaton, asintiendo hacia ellos y volviendo su atención a los inconscientes.

—¿Cómo…?

—Los niños jugaban afuera cuando Julie gritó —empezó, dirigiendo al hombre hacia la cocina, Erica entregándole un vaso de agua en el segundo que lo vio y éste lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa—, y al salir encontramos a éste hombre arrastrando a Stiles…

—¿Cómo era? —interrumpió Stilinski, viéndolo con ojos serios.

—Hm, era alto, de hombros anchos, ojos azules y cabello oscuro… —dijo Erica, bajando los ojos al suelo—. Vestía un traje de tres piezas y tenía ésta cicatriz en la mejilla derecha…

El Sheriff volteó a ver a la rubia con rapidez y temió por un momento que el hombre mayor se hubiera roto algo.

—¿Dijo su nombre o algo?

—Hm…

—Dana lo llamo Señor Jones —se acercó Isaac desde la otra habitación, viendo con seriedad al humano.

El Sheriff casi deja caer el vaso en su mano por la incredulidad, reflejándose en su expresión y permitiendo que su boca se abriera en una ‘o’.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó un poco preocupado. El hombre mayor parpadeó varias veces y sacó su teléfono móvil, buscando algo en la pantalla y alzándola para mostrar una fotografía del sujeto que trajo a Stiles, en la parte inferior se podía leer Ianto Jones.

—¿Éste?

—Sí —respondió.

El Sheriff  palideció.

—Éste hombre… _está_ muerto…

* * *

 

Era muy tarde cuando Thera se despedía de ellos,  un saludo militar dirigido a Dover que lo regresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nuevo muchas gracias, Comandante Hale —dijo el extraterrestre, su boca apenas moviéndose mientras pronunciaba las palabras en un extraño acento—. Nuestro pueblo está en deuda con usted y sus compañeros.

—No es ningún problema, Capitán.

El extraterrestre asintió y luego desapareció en una brillante luz dorada, dejando a los siete en la oscuridad con sólo la luz de la casa tras ellos alumbrando el camino.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Stiles a Dover mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa.

—Mis padres me comprometieron con él cuando era niño —respondió encogiéndose de hombros el rubio. Danny tropezó tras él. Stiles asintió y se encamino al baño de la planta baja.

—¿Estabas comprometido? —preguntó Danny con los ojos abiertos como platos. Dover alzó una ceja hacia su beta.

—Sí…

—Pe-pero… ¿ya no lo estás?

—No… —alargó la sílaba el rubio, viendo a su pareja como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Dana paso al lado de ellos y vio una sonrisa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pero está casado con Stiles.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Danny y él.

Peter rió con demasiada fuerza y pronto Stiles se encontraba con ellos en la habitación, viéndolos con una expresión neutra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con desconfianza Stiles, observando a Dana y luego a Dover.

—Les dije que tú y Dover están casados.

—Ah, eso —Stiles asintió y luego camino hacia la cocina—. Tengo ganas de pizza. Pidamos unas cajas.

—Yo quiero una de hongos —Dover caminó tras el humano, seguido de cerca por Dana que les daba una sonrisa comemierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Isaac.

Peter rió con más fuerza, lo cual era imposible.

Danny parpadeó hacia él y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Porque en serio. ¿Qué mierda?

* * *

 

Es una semana después y el ambiente es tensó entre la manada, porque es un mes y nadie ha compartido con Stiles más allá de un saludo y un cabeceo tensó.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Cora, entrando a la casa luego de pasar el día con Stiles. Tras ella camina una mujer asiática, un lindo vestido lila cubriendo el cuerpo pequeño moviéndose a su paso, y en los brazos de la mujer una niña que mira todo con curiosidad inocente.

Él miró a su hermana, cuñada y sobrina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —espetó. Cora alzó una ceja.

—No voy a repetirlo —cruzó los brazos bajo el busto su hermana, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Peter bajando las escaleras y pronto se vio abordado por una niña de cuatro años, quien exigía su completa atención—. Hola, Talía —sonrió a la niña, acariciando su cabecita con ésta en sus brazos.

Kira sonrió al otro hombre y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su pareja.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Derek?

—Bien, gracias, Kira. ¿Cómo estuvo la búsqueda de casas?

—Bastante bien.

Cora bufó y su pareja la golpeó suavemente en el muslo.

—¿Qué? Esto es ridículo. Derek es ridículo. Stiles es ridículo —volvió a bufar su hermana.

—Ya, Cora —rodó los ojos la mujer y fue cuando comprendió porque le agradaba tanto la mujer asiática—. Ellos simplemente son hombres. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Y el por qué tampoco no.

—Muy cierto, cariño.

Peter rió desde su lugar en la sala y él le mandó una mirada seria.

—No es de su incumbencia.

—Sí, lo es —dijo su hermana, levantándose y caminando hasta su lugar—. Eres mi hermano y Stiles mi amigo. Ambos son tercos y todos sabemos que tienen que estar juntos. ¿Cuál es el problema? Todavía sigo sin entender por qué lo dejaste ir hace once años.

Suspiró y dejó el martillo que había estado usando para el clavo en la pared con el propósito de colgar una nueva fotografía en el lado del salón donde colgaban las demás.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces averígualo.

* * *

 

Es mayo y las cosas siguen tensas, pero Stiles pasa más tiempo con ellos gracias a la insistencia de Dover y Dana, ésta última por fin aceptado las propuestas de Isaac.

Por eso Stiles no ha dejado de ver mal a Danny e Isaac en todo el rato desde su regreso. Y es gracioso, de cierta manera, pero también una parte de él se pone muy celoso.

—No puedes matar a mis betas —dijo, sentándose al lado del humano, éste distraído en su Tablet y sus anteojos cayendo por el puente de su nariz, en el patio trasero.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo —contestó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla—. Private Harris me entrenó para eso.

—No me refiero a eso… —susurró un poco preocupado por la información. Stiles suspiró y volteo a verlo.

—Ya lo sé. Deja de preocuparte —sonrió y un recuerdo lo golpeó. Ese en el que está en la nave extraterrestre y Stiles le dice algo que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Stiles…

El hombre a su lado lo observó por un momento y luego dirigió sus ojos hasta los árboles.

—Sigue doliendo… pero no mentía, Derek.

Él lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo y lo besó.

Espero esto toda su vida.

* * *

 

Ellos son atacados por una bruja, de todas las cosas, quien está dispuesta llevarse a Julie de ellos.

El salón está tenso y Jackson y Scott no han dejado de discutir. Volteó a ver a los que se encuentran en la esquina y frunció el ceño al ver como Stiles y Dana asienten hacia Dover, que desaparece en un agujero dorado un segundo después.

—¿A dónde fue Dover? —preguntó, llamando la atención el resto de la manada.

—Por Stiles —respondió Dana y Stiles al mismo tiempo. Su ceño se profundizó.

—¿Qué…?

Es interrumpido por la luz dorada y en lugar de sólo ser Dover, al lado de éste hay una mujer de la altura de Allison que viste todo de negro. El Sheriff tomó aire de forma ruidosa.

—¿Anwen?

—Oh, vaya —escuchó a la mujer—. Todos son realmente atractivos.

Dana y Dover suspiraron.

—Hola, otro yo —sonrió Stiles a la mujer y, mierda, son iguales.

—¿Qué hay, otro yo? —devolvió la sonrisa y luego ambos ríen.

Vale. Debería ya estar acostumbrado a esto.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Jackson y dos pares de ojos ámbar lo ven con aburrimiento.

—Soy Stiles —apuntó con un dedo al hombre a su lado—, pero de otro universo.

El resto, a excepción de Lydia, dejaron caer la mandíbula en sorpresa.

—Pues bien: ¿qué es lo que necesitan de mí para haber cruzado universos cuando saben que es peligroso dicho acto?

—Una bruja —respondió el Sheriff, viendo a la recién llegada con una suave sonrisa. Stiles mujer volteó a verlo y con rapidez saca el teléfono móvil de su pantalón.

—Waa, mamá va a enloquecer cuando se vea a sí misma como un hombre—chilló y escuchó un ligero clic desde el teléfono. El Sheriff arqueó una ceja y luego encogió un hombro.

—Stiles… —reprendió Dana. Ésta hace un gesto con la mano.

—Sí, sí. Bruja, cierto —sonrió Stiles mujer, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su yo masculino—, vamos por ella.

Horas más tarde, cuando lograron desterrar a la bruja gracias a la magia de Stiles mujer, él caminó cerca de Dover y Dana, quienes veían a los dos Stiles interactuar en la cocina.

—Es cómo mi fantasía hecha realidad —suspiró Dover y con horror vio la mirada anhelante en los ojos bicolores del rubio.

—Lo sé…. —suspiró Dana con el mismo anhelo, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su compañero rubio.

Danny e Isaac gruñeron desde los diferentes lugares de la casa en donde estaban.

Vio a ambos Stiles inclinándose en la mesa y entiende perfectamente a los dos a su lado.

* * *

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron fuera? —preguntó Peter sin apartar sus ojos del periódico en sus manos.

Stiles, Dover y Dana se congelaron en su lugar, sus ropas diferentes a las que llevaban una hora antes.

—Uh…

—…Siete meses… —susurró Dover.

Peter asintió y siguió con su lectura.

Él se atraganto con su bebida.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó Isaac viendo a los recién llegados desde su lugar.

—¿Qué lees, Jordán? —preguntó Stiles, ignorando a Isaac y dejándose caer al lado del niño en el suelo. Jordán sonrió brillantemente al momento que sus ojos se posaron en el humano y se podía ver como vibraba de la emoción.

Empezaba a creer que el niño tiene un enamoramiento por Stiles.

—¡Sherlock Holmes!

—¿Dónde estuvieron? —preguntó Danny, invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio. Éste sólo sonrió y lo besó, alejándose hacia las escaleras y a la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Isaac caminó con prisa tras su novia.

—Eso es genial —asintió Stiles—. Ellas son geniales.

—¿Ellas? —frunció el ceño el niño. Julie y Stella se inclinaron hacia los dos y el resto de la manada se acercó, Peter pasando a otra página con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Pero Sherlock y Watson son chicos, Dr. S!

—Oh, sí, pero en el libro —guiñó un ojo Stiles, revolviendo el cabello oscuro y tomando el libro de las manos del niño—. Pero en quienes se basó el Dr. Doyle fueron dos extraordinarias mujeres… y una de ellas era extraterrestre. Y estaban casadas.

—¡¿En serio?! —chilló Jordán y las dos niñas rieron. Stiles sonrió.

Él volteó hacia su manada y vio la expresión de sorpresa que seguro él también tenía en aquel momento.

¿Qué otras cosas los seres humanos (y los no) ignoraban?

* * *

 

—¿Se van? —escuchó a Peter hablando desde el exterior de la casa.

Agosto llegó demasiado rápido.

— _Sí. Kate Stewart mandó a llamar a Stiles y el Capitán quiere que la Dra. Jones haga otro chequeo médico a Stiles. Hay algo con el sistema nervioso de Stiles que está preocupando mucho a todos en la base._

—¿Qué cosa?

— _No sabemos todavía, pero el Capitán piensa que tiene algo de relación con el vórtice y Beacon Hills._

—¿Qué?

Exclamó Peter y escuchó un suspiro de Dover al otro lado de la línea. La habitación se tensa.

— _Creemos que estar aquí está matando a Stiles… La brecha en el territorio absorbe su energía y empieza a debilitar su cuerpo, empezando por su sistema nervioso._

—¿Por qué no sabía eso? ¡Merezco saber! ¿Esto es por Ianto Jones?

— _Peter…_

—¿Qué hay del resto?

— _No lo sé. Stiles no dijo nada de sus problemas hasta que se desmayó en la casa del Coronel… No sabía que el Coronel podía gritar de esa manea…_

Peter suspiró.

—¿Volverán?

— _Eso espero…_

Nadie hablo y los niños lloriquean más tarde por el ambiente tensó en la casa.

Stiles volvía a irse.


End file.
